


Lovely Braiding

by RazzBerrieCharm



Series: Three Houses, One Shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Flustered Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Hair Braiding, Leonie lowkey is envious, someone ask Lorenz why he spends so much on hair products
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzBerrieCharm/pseuds/RazzBerrieCharm
Summary: They'll be other times when the Pinelli-Gloucester couple will work together in the political world, so until then, Leonie will constantly play with her husband’s hair!
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Series: Three Houses, One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lovely Braiding

Leonie Pinelli-Gloucester, Fodlan's infamous Blade Breaker II, loves to touch her husband’s hair. Yet many don't know that.

Her friends and fellow soldiers during the war often begged/threw stale bread at Lorenz to stop talking about which natural ointment or flowery oil he used that particular day. But it does nothing but take the highest of nobles into an endless monologue on what NOT to use during a nightly bath. (That seemed to be targeted at the ones throwing the bread.)

While she was one that told him to stop, thinking throwing bread was a waste of food, she tried her best to not stare too much at his shiny, smooth hair. Goddess only know how her fingers itched to touch it at least once in her life.

Now married and sharing the same home as the hair fanatic, Leonie, after coming home from weeks away with her mercenary group, does nothing but foolishly play with his hair here and there. Most often when they lay in bed and Count Lorenz is reviewing important Church documents.

“Darling, our Lady Byleth wishes me to sign these immediately before her arrival this week. As much as I love your lovely fingers-”

“In what way?” she snickered.

Fanning his face with the now crumbled documents, he continued, “I would like it if you would stop playing with my hair, at least until I finish reading them.”

Leonie pouted. “I was just about to braid it. Lemme do that at least.”

“But then you would think of another way to play with it," Lorenz countered.

“Well yea - it’s pretty silky and smooth and goes through my fingers without any knots. You can say it’s kinda addicting.” Feeling bolder than ever, she swiftly kissed the few strands she held, feeling pretty lucky no one else can do the same.

“Well, I could say the same.” And as quickly as she did, Lorenz gave his wife a peck on her own shiny hair. “I do admit, playing with your own hair when you are asleep can be rather addicting.”

She wasn’t sure how to take that information, and it probably showed on her face because Lorenz wouldn’t stop apologizing and promised to ask permission whenever she is awake.

But they would rarely have these nights together regardless. Leonie is due back with her company later in the month while Lorenz is busy preparing to house their old professor and her family for a few days. And this was just the calm before the storm. She immediately offered to help her husband, since working together is always their Plan A in these types of social events, and it would definitely help him sleep and eat properly, but he reminded her how her upcoming job, from Lady Byleth herself, is just as important as hosting the Archbishop. Besides, he knows how much she misses being outside and working with both her group and villagers alike.

And he knows how much she hates the idea of almost every politician from around Fodlan attending a big, and unnecessary, banquet in their home. Sure Leonie can take on a dozen political nobles in her home, but anything more than that and she already feels her knuckles burning and ready to punch a greedy noble.

Besides, there will be other times when they will work together in the political world, so until then, she will constantly play with her husband’s hair!

“Wait just a minute...” Lavender scented fingers worked their magic through her hair as a long braid curled around her neck. With a final tug of a purple ribbon, Leonie’s own hair was suddenly played with before her very eyes. “Simply addicting.”

And that just won’t do. “Well, guess you're not gonna finish those papers, huh?” Leonie pulled some orange ribbons from under her pillows.

That most definitely threw Lorenz off. “Whatever do you mean-WAIT, DARLING-NO-just one braid-NO BRAIDED PIGTAILS!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> I hope this drabble will make me stop thinking about Lorenz's hair...and how stupidly perfect it is...


End file.
